Somebody Else
by VINAI
Summary: In which Kitt feels jealous over his precious Michael when a certain blond takes him for herself. *Set in original KR!* I DONT OWN ANYTHING! (Plz R&R!) Please note this thing is Very. Bleeping. Random


_**~ Suggested Listening: Somebody Else by The 1975**_

 **Somebody Else**

The Trans Am watched as his beloved partner walked along the lit, stone pathway to the waiter waiting to escort he and Stevie to their reserved table. It was a descent little place, with a beautiful lake front view and various trees surrounding the clean parking lot. The patio area had a few tables along the rail, all equipped with tiny candles in antique vases with snow white table cloths. According to Kitt's scans, the indoor seating was mostly full. Strange, considering it was such a beautiful night with the glowing sunset and all.

 _A night I should've been spending alone with Michael,_ Kitt thought bitterly to himself, feeling a snarl creep into his virtual face. The tall handsome man was his and his alone. Why should he have to share him with some blonde claiming to be the love of his life? To Kitt, she was nothing but an obstacle in his way.

 _Oh,_ the _nerve_ of that _bitch_! How dare she take his Michael away from him? Alluring him with her dashing little blue eyes? The AI could give a damn if she loved him first, this is here and now. Her former lover was no longer Michael Long. It was time to move on. Michael was his now. It's time that she noticed that.

Possessively, he monitored them silently through Michael's com link. Jealousy swallowed him whole as he read the quickening of Michael's heart beat, among other things. He wanted to scream. He wanted to squash that bitch under his tire, leave her for the buzzards to enjoy. He wanted to flat out tell Stevie personally to fuck off, go find herself another man that wasn't already taken.

But Kitt calmed slowly when he remembered the first time that true feelings were shared. At least, that's what he _hoped_ it was. Right now he's getting mixed messages. Either way, he found himself drifting away in the midst of that lovely memory. Feeling each brush of Michael's fingers as he trailed over his smooth pain work. Nearly moaning to the sensation of having those rock hard abs drag across his hood...

If only he had been human...

He remembered how his virtual heart had skipped a beat when Michael seemed to know he liked it. Seeing that evil glint in Michael's blue eyes nearly melted the already intoxicated AI. Michael's next move was so well placed, so measured, he had to have known. Pressing himself up against the car, he coyly ran a finger across Kitt's side, making little chuckling noises as he went ahead and placed kisses in various spots. The poor AI tried so hard not to make any sounds himself, but the attention was all too much for him. He started to moan, saying things he didn't even know he was capable of voicing. One thing seemed to lead to another, eventually leading to his partner fully exposed.

From that day forward, Kitt looked at his partner in a whole new way, as he was sure Michael did the same with him. Anytime Kitt needed a wash, his sexy partner was always the first to volunteer, stripping off his shirt to show off his bronze god body. He made sure to touch every inch of the car, often earning him a little whimper of moan. Teasing Kitt when it came time to wash off all the muddy suds.

He sighed dreamily as the reverie faded. Feeling anger and betrayal boil back up into his CPU. Ever since that _fucking whore_ came into his - wait, correction: _their_ \- lives, Michael hasn't treated him the same. He no longer got those special little _'treatments'_ from Michael, nor just a little sly grin from him every now and then. Nope. All the attention that was _supposed_ to be Kitt's, was all directed towards... _her_.

Oh how he l _onged_ to be touched in such a loving way again...How he just wanted to voice those three little words that have been _dying_ to be said...

Who was he kidding? It didn't matter if they were previously lovers for a short while. He was a car, an AI. No man could nor _would_ find that suitable. It was fun, yes, but...they had to have known it couldn't last forever, right? Eventually, the human of the partnership would come to his senses and realize that this wasn't right. Let alone even logical. Coming to the voice of a computer had to get old after awhile. There's no fun in it.

Suddenly, all of his previous anger turned to sadness as those evil, negative thoughts clouded his mind. Then...if that was true, why did they have an intimate relationship before? A relationship like that doesn't just come out of nowhere. There had to have been something, a connection of sorts. A deeper understanding of one another, rather than what they portrayed to the outside world.

What happened to it?

He got a quiet chime from the com, alerting an incoming call from none other than Michael. Shoving down his feelings towards the whole situation, he answered it as calm as possible.

"Yes, Michael?"

"Meet me around back." His partner said curtly. Obviously something went down, Kitt could tell.

 _Maybe it has something to do with Blondie,_ Kitt thought hopefully to himself.

"What's wrong, Michael?" His partner asked, feeling deeply concerned. "Did something happen?"

He heard his partner sigh. "Somethin' like that. Apparently Stephanie's been seeing somebody else."

It took everything in him to not cry out in blissful happiness right then and there. _He knew it_. He knew it right from the damn start! That good for nothing son of a bitch deserves to wrought in _hell_ for hurting his precious partner!

But, on a completely different note, Michael was his again!

Hopefully...

"Oh, Michael," he said gently, trying his damnest not to let his grin show. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Eh, whatdya gonna do, ya know?"

By this point in time, Kitt managed to finally find Michael in a dark corner of the side walk. Scanning, he found that Stephanie's car was still in the lot. _Hmm...I wonder if it'd be ok to blow it up right now...Of course, it would be more satisfying if I could have her actually inside the car, but it'll do..._

"Michael? May I...tell you something?" He asked carefully. Kitt knew all too well that he could be easily rejected right now.

He got a quizzical look from his partner as he relinquished control to Michael. "Sure, buddy."

Kitt gulped. "Well, I...Let's just say that since you and...her started going out...I've been feeling the need to tell you that I..."

"Yes?" Michael prodded, giving his full attention to his AI.

"Iloveyou." Kitt said all in a rush too fast for Michael to grasp.

"What?"

"I said I love you." The AI squeaked, feeling very small as he stared at his partner for a reaction.

It seemed like an eternity before Michael finally responded. "You've just now mustered up enough courage to tell me that?" He asked softly, a smile grazing his face.

"Well, I...I was afraid...you wouldn't feel the same way. I mean, I know we've had a...relationship, but...I didn't really know if you would be receptive to it or not..."

He shook his head. "Kitt, believe me when I tell you, I've always loved you. Hell, even when I met Stevie, you were the only one on my mind. I love you, Kitt. Don't ever think for a second that I don't."

Kitt gave him a virtual smile then. It felt real nice to know Michael was all his again.


End file.
